The Tail of Long Tom
by Foxieglove
Summary: What happens when Long Tom - the cannon - comes alive? And only Bill Jukes, the cabin boy and gunner of the Jolly Roger, can control him?


The Tail of Long Tom

"Blast you, Pan!" screamed Hook, swiping at the flying sprite with his iron claw. "Have you naught else to do but torment me?"  
  
"Well, naturally, Codfish. You're my favorite game."  
  
Hook gave a snarl most un-gentlemanlike and made another fruitless jab at Peter who sprang, laughing, into the air, floating tauntingly just out of Hook's reach.   
  
"Jukes! Load Long Tom!"  
  
"Aye sir," said the young gunner, turning to the large tiger cannon.   
  
"Pan, if you feel brave enough, come down to fight me!" Hook challenged.   
  
"As if I would ever miss out on an opportunity to defeat you in battle, Hook!" Their swords clanged together and they began to move across the deck in a duel.   
  
Peter maneuvered Hook backwards, knowing there was a coil of rope just a couple steps away . . . "Just a little more," thought Peter, devilishly, "And old Hook will trip and fall right on his rear! Won't that be a laugh?"  
  
As intent as Peter was on tripping up Hook, he had given no thought to the consequences beyond achieving his goal. He did not think it important that Jukes was kneeling before Long Tom, trying to get a spark from the flint in order to light the cannon. Nor did he think it important that the coiled rope's end was stretched untidily to where Jukes was working and that the young pirate's ankle was tangled in it.  
  
"Perfect!" Peter crowed and Hook puzzled for a moment what on earth the boy was talking about. Seconds later, he knew.   
  
"Gadzooks!" he cursed as he went stumbling backwards. He did not fall on his rear, as Peter had hoped, but sailed backwards, arms windmilling furiously. His frantic dance to stay upright ended when he slammed into Jukes, in turn sending the boy to fall hard against Long Tom.   
  
"Owwch!" Jukes yelped at the painful impact with the steel cannon. He was momentarily too distracted by the throbbing in his ribs to notice the wheels of Long Tom moving forward, snagging the rope as it went over the edge of the ship. Jukes made a grab for Long Tom just as the cannon fell and felt a sharp pull at his left ankle. Roughly, he was dragged around and pulled overboard along with Long Tom.   
  
As he fell, Jukes heard Long Tom splash, but he knew it would not sink fast enough. He landed in the sea and did not go far beyond the water's surface before slamming again into Long Tom, this time hard enough to knock him out. Slowly, the cannon sank, dragging the tangled young pirate along with it.   
  


* * *

  
Crooked Tail saw it all. She watched as the tiger-cannon's massive weight carried it to the bottom to decorate the sea forever. She saw the young boy who came with it, and at first, since her eyesight was poor, thought he was swimming down after it.   
  
But no . . . the boy wasn't swimming, or even moving for that matter. Crooked Tail swam closer, curious as to what was going on. The closer she got, the clearer the picture came. She lashed her tail, and swam forward with an extra burst of speed.  
  


* * *

  
Jukes groaned softly and felt air escape his mouth in the form of bubbles. He opened his eyes and closed them again, wincing at the sting of the seawater. He felt arms encircle him and the weight at his leg was released.   
  
Gently, he was being pulled to the surface, but he knew he'd never make it. There was simply no air left in his lungs. The blackness returned to claim him, and Jukes had no strength to protest.   
  


* * *

  
"Billy!" yelled Mullins when he saw his younger friend sinking along with Long Tom. Peter floated in midair, bemused at what had just happened. The Lost Boys left off the battle and watched as the water closed in above the boy and the steel tiger in shock. No matter how many times they had fought the pirates, there had never been a death on either side. The Lost Boys were astonished and the pirates, no longer having anyone to fight with, also leaned over the railing as both their gunner and cannon sank down to Davy Jones.   
  
"I'm going in after him!" yelled two people at the same time. Slightly and Mullins stared at each other in surprise.  
  
"Oh no yer not, scug!" roared Mullins, waving his sword at Slightly. "Ye'll not be laying yer weapon to him! Get gone before you cause more trouble."  
  
"I'm slightly indignant that you'd think I'd ever raise a weapon against an unarmed and unconscious pirate!" protested Slightly.  
  
"Why you lying---"  
  
"Belay that!" roared Hook. "Look there!"  
  
The surface was bubbling and soon it was broken by a mermaid carrying Jukes' limp body in her arms.  
  
"Get yer flesh-eatin hands offa him!" Mullins yelled wildly. He knew all about mermaids; they lured sailors to their rocks with their beautiful singing and ate all but the bones.  
  
"I've done him no harm, nor will I!" Crooked Tail shouted up at the older pirate. "One of you men better come and get him before the Crocodile shows up. These old fins aren't what they used to be, so I doubt I could swim away fast enough with the boy in my arms."  
  
A ladder was rolled down and Mason descended it, reaching out a hand to grab Jukes around the waist. He hoisted the boy's thin, dripping body over his shoulder so he could use both hands to climb up again.   
  
"My thanks to you, Lady Crooked Tail," spoke Hook eloquently. "For restoring my youngest crewman."  
  
"Your cannon is down there as well. Can I be of further assistance?"  
  
"If you would tie this to its base, I would be most obliged, Lady." Hook tossed the end of another coil of rope down to the mermaid and she obligingly swam down to the deep.  
  
Mason lowered Jukes to the deck and the crewmen gathered around anxiously. "Jukes . . . wake up, boy. Come on, breathe," Mullins whispered to the unconscious young inventor. He slapped the boy lightly across the face to revive him. Jukes gave a weak cough followed by plenty more. Billy opened his eyes and winced at the light that seemed to drill a hole through his forehead.   
  
"You're gonna be okay," said Mullins, relieved. He helped Jukes sit up.   
  
"It's a good thing you survived, Mr. Jukes. For when we haul Long Tom aboard, you'll need to fix anything wrong with it."  
  
"Aye sir," Jukes said. He winced and put a hand to his aching head where he had struck it on Long Tom's metal flank.  
  
"Cap'n, the lad might have injuries," Mason protested. Hook did not hear him, as he was busily shouting threats to Peter who was flying away, merrily waving goodbye with Hook's hat.   
  
"Don't you _dare_ drop that in the briny, you salt-livered, little --- aaaaargh! I told you not to drop it! NOW what are you ---!" Peter had picked up the sopping wet hat and was flying full speed back to the Jolly Roger. "Stop, you brazen ---" Hook began to protest but the rest of his ranting was muffled when Peter shoved the soaked hat over Hook's head and flew away again, laughing fit for a hyena. "GRAAAAAAAAAR!!!"  
  
"Get well soon, Mr. Jukes!" Peter yelled over his shoulder. "I'll miss both you and Long Tom until then."  
  
"That brainless, arrogant . . ." Jukes called Peter something that made Hook's eyebrows rise alarmingly. Well, you couldn't really see them, as he was still struggling to remove the hat.   
  
"Where did ye hear _that_ word?" Mullins demanded, giving the other crewmen suspicious glares. They didn't notice, caught up in their mirth.  
  
Mullins scowled at them disapprovingly. He'd make the boy promise not to use that word again a little later. Captain Hook prided himself on being a gentleman; thus any coarse language spoken in his presence, or especially that of a lady's, was often dealt with severely. Luckily for Jukes, Hook was too concerned with getting his head free of his wet and rapidly shrinking hat to pay any further attention on the matter.  
  
Hook finally pulled off the hat with Smee's unhelpful assistance and calmly smoothed his wild white hair (and his dignity) back into place. "To work, men! Bring up Long Tom! Jukes, once its aboard, look over it and report any mishaps to me."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Hook retired to his cabin, slamming the door behind him testily.   
  
"Jukes, you feelin okay?" Mason asked. "You look like ya been keelhauled!"  
  
"I'm fine. And I'll be even better when we get Long Tom back." Jukes gritted his teeth against another sharp ache in his ribs and set off to help the other men put a rope and pulley system together.  
  
Mullins and Mason exchanged glances. After what he'd just been through, Jukes needed to recover. But Hook's orders had been clear. There would be no rest for Jukes until it was certain that Long Tom was intact and working properly after being rescued from its watery grave.  
  


* * *

  
It was nightfall when Long Tom was finally pulled back on board. Jukes wearily took off the panel on the tiger-cannon's right side and groaned when water, seaweed, fish, and mud poured out along with a few loose gears.   
  
"This'll take all night to fix," he muttered, peering at the damage by lantern light.  
  
"Then I expect you'll be up all night, Mr. Jukes," said Hook, from behind him. A few of the men grumbled at this.   
  
"Come on Cap'n, let him rest first at least. He can start work t'morrow," said Mason.   
  
"Peter Pan is sure to take advantage of Long Tom's incapacity to work. I will not condone that insufferable brat to feel less than threatened of the Jolly Roger. He cannot respect a ship that has no cannon to shoot him out of the sky with."  
  
"He doesn't respect us in the first place! What's the point?!" argued Mullins.  
  
"The point, Mr. Mullins," growled Hook, "Is that if he respects us even less than he does now, we can be looking forward to his pestering every hour of the day!"  
  
"I'm on it, Captain. Have faith in me," said Jukes fishing a few tools out of the box by his side.  
  
"Luckily for you, I always have, Mr. Jukes. The rest of you men can do what you like," Hook turned on his heel and walked back to his cabin.   
  
"Ye sure you're gonna be okay, Billy? You ain't tired?"  
  
"Aye, but I won't have an easy time falling to sleep until I know I can fix this."  
  
"But Billy--"  
  
"Mullins, I can't sleep either way. the Cap'n said--"  
  
"Blast what the Cap'n said, ye need to rest. You've been half-drowned."  
  
Jukes sighed. "But then who will repair Long Tom?"  
  
Mullins bowed his head, knowing the boy was right. If Jukes didn't fix the cannon, Hook would be rather put out, to say the least, and Peter wouldn't give them a day's rest. But Jukes was exhausted; Mullins could see it in the boy's eyes. And he'd never finish by morning. Blast that Pan and his magic, flying . . .  
  
Mullins blinked suddenly as an idea took shape. "Allright then. I'm gonna, ah, be out and about," he said quickly. "See ya, Billy."  
  
"'Kay, see you." Jukes was so absorbed in his task, he was completely oblivious to the hastiness of Mullins' departure.  
  


* * *

  
Mullins rowed as silently as he could toward Small Monday island. He could see the tiny lights of the fairies shimmering around the air. As much as he loathed magic, it still had its practical uses. Such as in this case.  
  
He fished a long ragged piece of sailcloth from the bottom of the rowboat and draped it over his head in a makeshift cloak. He didn't want anyone recognizing him; he needed to rely on stealth to find what he needed. He needed to be ignored. Not a hard thing to do on Small Monday island this time of night; the faeries were completely wrapped up in their business to pay yet another strange cloaked figure any attention.  
  
Mullins shambled unevenly around, cursing his land-sickness and ignoring the calls of vendors aimed directly at him. And there were all sorts of calls . . .  
  
"Magic window-washing dust! Two pouches for only one sack of dewdrops!"  
  
"Get your potion bottles and collapsible cauldrons! Right here folks!"  
  
"Magic rings for sale!"  
  
"Crystals! All sizes all colors! Ten crystals for one bag of fairy dust! Come right this way!"  
  
Mullins shook his head, finding no use for any of these offers.   
  
"Fix-it dust! Fixes anything overnight, whether broken or ill-used!"   
  
Now _this_ was more like it, Mullins thought, shambling toward the little old fairy. Unfortunately, the old fairy's offer had attracted a great deal more fairies than Mullins was ready to handle. "Get outta my way!" he yelled at one of them who harrumphed, pinched him angrily, and flew on ahead to get closer. Mullins grumbled something rather nasty about fairies in general, and it was a good thing nobody heard him or he would've most likely been turned into something dreadful.  
  
He got out of line and shambled around to the back of the old fairy's booth. Pouches of all colors were tied and ready for selling. They were arranged in separate clusters to tell them apart. Mullins didn't have time to fool around; he could be spotted lurking back here any moment by the fairy constables. The old fairy had been waving a brown pouch around when he made the offer, so the powder Mullins needed was obviously in a brown pouch . . .   
  
He scanned the pouches before him and grabbed the only brown pouch within his reach; hoping it was the right one since he had found it in a cluster of purple and violet ones. Storing his stolen prize within a fold of his cloak, he made his way back to the boat.  
  


* * *

  
"How goes it, Mr. Jukes?" Hook asked, bending down to look over the young inventor's shoulder.  
  
Feeling rather pestered, Jukes gave a final tweak to the controls and replaced the panel covering. "I believe that should do it."  
  
"Let's fire a shot, just to make sure. I want no question as to whether we have a functioning cannon aboard the Jolly Roger."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jukes crossed his fingers and hoped it would work.  
  
The results were, unfortunately, less than spectacular. It took Jukes three tries to light the cannon since the wick was still damp, and the cannonball exploded before it had gotten more than ten feet airborne. It was Hook's yelling that woke the men below decks rather than the explosion.  
  
"I've tried my best ---" Jukes was trying to explain.  
  
"Is that what you call your best?!"  
  
"Captain, I've done everything I can possibly do to repair it."  
  
"Which apparently isn't much. Long Tom couldn't knock a Neverbird out of the sky, let alone Peter Pan!"  
  
Anger flared up in Jukes' eyes, but knowing who he was dealing with, he didn't dare let it get the better of him. Hook was insulting not only him, but Long Tom, and Jukes had always loved the beautiful tiger-cannon. It had served the Jolly Roger well enough in all the years before, and just because it was failing now did not mean Hook had the right insult its worth. Nevertheless, the young inventor-pirate struggled not to let any of the fury he felt creep into his voice.  
  
"It must have water clogging it, Captain. The sun should dry it out properly and then Long Tom will work as good as it ever did. I've fixed the controls; there should be nothing wrong with them."  
  
This seemed to calm Hook down a little. "And how many days will it take for Long Tom to dry out?"  
  
"At least three days," Jukes estimated carefully. He was thinking more along the lines of seven days, but to tell Hook _that_ would've been a very big mistake.  
  
As it was, Hook's temper had flared right back up again. "What?! Three days?!"  
  
Jukes thought fast. "Or perhaps I could look over the controls again, to see if there's anything else I can do."  
  
Hook looked at him suspiciously. "You were quite sure of yourself when you said you'd already done everything."  
  
"Can't hurt to double-check," Jukes said, weakly.  
  
"Very well then. Get to work." Hook walked back to his cabin and Jukes was both relieved and tortured; thinking of the nice soft bed in Hook's cabin and how desperately he wanted to curl up in his hammock below deck and sleep the rest of this nightmarish day away.   
  
Jukes sank to the deck and rested his back against the tiger-cannon. "What's going to happen if I can't fix you?" he asked Long Tom. The answer was the same as always, silence. But Jukes liked to imagine that he heard a comforting purr coming from the cannon's body. He patted Long Tom fondly. _I'll find a way. Don't you worry, Long Tom._  
  


* * *

  
Mullins climbed aboard the Jolly Roger, concealing the fairy dust in a fold of his sash. Stealthily, he made his way over to the cannon and stopped when he saw Jukes still doggedly working on Long Tom.  
  
"Landsakes, ain't the Cap'n lettin' you go to bed _yet?_"  
  
Startled, Jukes' hand jerked back, scratching his flesh against the metal and drawing blood. It trickled down to his fingertips and dripped into Long Tom's gears. "Mullins! I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"Jumpy, are ye? Sure sign ya need rest," Mullins persisted.  
  
"You never give up, do you?" Jukes asked, with a fond grin. "I wish I _could_ go to sleep, but ---"  
  
"Loosen up a bit, aye? Ye'll be having a stiff neck and an achin' back come morning."  
  
Mullins reached out and gripped the boy by his shoulders. He began to knead his fingers into Jukes' stiff back, rubbing out the tension. "Ahhh, don't please . . ." the young pirate muttered, arching his body.  
  
"What? It hurts?"  
  
"No, but if you keep it up, I'll fall right to sleep . . ."  
  
"Ya will, then?"  
  
Billy knew that tone of voice and he groaned. "Mullins, I'm gonna get in so much trouble --"  
  
The older pirate kept massaging his younger crewmate's shoulders, feeling the boy relax completely. "Don't ye worry none. I've got it under control, Billy. Trust me."  
  
The exhaustion finally overcame Jukes, now that his body was unwinding under Mullins' tender care. His eyes fluttered closed and he slowly began to lean back into the pirate's arms. "Mullins . . ." Jukes whispered, just before he fell asleep, "If I get hung . . ."  
  
"Ye _won't._ Sleep, now."  
  
Billy finally laid still, his breathing soft and peaceful. As gently as he could, Mullins picked the young pirate up, and carried him over to a pile of rope and sailcloth. He lowered the boy into the nest of material, then crept back over to Long Tom.  
  
"Allright, do yer stuff," he whispered, coating the cannon with the white, glowing powder. The cannon gleamed and looked marvelous under the pale moonlight, and Mullins felt rather proud of himself. To all appearances, he had done something right when it came to meddling with magic.  
  
Well, at least the moon hadn't fallen in the ocean yet . . .  
  


* * *

  
Slowly, painfully, the creature stood, expecting to support the weight of steel, and was surprised to find that his body was lithe and agile. This frightened him. He felt a fly land on his tufted hear and flicked it in irritation. This frightened him even more. He took a step forward and nearly fell. Panicked, he stretched out his arms for balance and took another shaky step.  
  
"Aaah!" he yelped as his knees suddenly gave out. He fell to all fours and winced as his tail was caught under both his legs. "Owww . . ."  
  
Whimpering a little, Long Tom shifted to lie on his side so he could straighten out his limbs. He looked about the deck of the Jolly Roger in consternation.  
  
_Where am I? No, wait . . . I __know_ where I am . . . but who's blood do I smell? Could it be . . . _his_ blood . . ? Long Tom wondered. He heard soft breathing and turned around.  
  
Apprehensively, he sniffed the air again, and sure enough, smelled the same blood that was resting deep within his very being. _It __is_ master . . . but where . . . oh!  
  
His green opal eyes rested on the form of a sleeping boy. Carefully, he crawled toward the boy and put his cold nose against Jukes's neck, nuzzling him. As he bent over the young pirate, Long Tom winced at a cramp in his side. The world swam . . . he was feeling dizzy . . . oh, how dizzy. _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so sick? Is it the same thing that's wrong with my master? He is lying so still . . . is he broken too?_  
  
_Master? I need you . . . I'm afraid._ There was no response. _Don't leave me alone here._ Long Tom licked the boy's face with his rough, pink, tongue, hoping he would be able to wake him.   
  
"Ohhh . . . lemme lone . . . tired," Jukes muttered in his sleep.  
  
_Master's speaking to me . . . but I can't understand him._ Long Tom batted at Jukes' ear, waking him. "Please, say more. Tell me what to do to save you . . . Someone needs to fix you if you're broken . . ."  
  
"Whadd'ya mean broken?" Jukes asked, half-opening his eyes, blearily. When his eyes focused, he caught himself gazing into a pair of large yellow-greenish cat eyes. "_Holy Jaizus, Mary, and Jee-hosephat!!!_"  
  
"Holy who?" Long Tom repeated, confused, as the boy scrambled to his feet.  
  
Backed against the mast, Jukes stared at the creature before him in confusion. It wasn't a tiger . . . yet it wasn't a boy either. It was more of both. The creature's fur was striped and thick white fur came down past his back. He looked at Jukes with an expression filled with childlike curiosity. Slowly, the creature moved forward, and although its muscles rippled under the fur like that of a feline's, it had just a bit of boyish clumsiness to give it humanity.  
  
"The hell . . .?!"  
  
"The what? Master, I'm afraid I don't understa -- ohhhh . . ."  
  
It was then that the cramps took full hold of Long Tom and he sank to his knees on the deck, groaning, clutching his abdomen. He gave a pitiful mewl that was broken off by a weak coughing and he began a choking retch.  
  
"What . . . ?!" Jukes asked, bewildered.  
  
The white tiger-boy raised his head to look at Jukes. Long Tom's shoulders heaved as he fought to keep from throwing up. Jukes shook his head, this had to be a dream! "Am I going crazy? No . . . no, this is merely a dream, none of it's happening . . ."  
  
"What's a dream?" Long Tom asked, lifting his head. Jukes saw the sun gleam on his beautiful white fur. The tiger-boy's eyes were full of pain . . . but they seemed to stare at him with a devotion that the boy could not comprehend.  
  
That heartbreaking look drove Jukes to pity and he moved forward, haltingly. The tiger-boy made no move to attack him. Jukes put out a trembling hand and gently touched the tiger-boy's face. Long Tom growled weakly and ran his paw gently over the blood-cotted scratch Jukes had gotten the previous night. So . . . he didn't seem interested in disembowling anyone, which was good. Jukes breathed a shaky sigh of relief.  
  
But where had the creature _come_ from? Wait a minute . . . no . . . there was no way _that_ could be possible . . . was there?  
  
"L-Long Tom?"  
  
In answer, Long Tom purred; a rumbling purr that sounded very much like the kind Jukes had always imagined Long Tom would make if he were real.  
  
The purring ended abrubtly when the tiger-boy choked again and doubled over from the pain. "Please . . help me, Master."  
  
Jukes couldn't find any words to say. He swallowed and put a hand on the tiger-boy's head, stroking the fur softly. "You . . . You'll be okay. It's just a little too much seawater in your . . . um . . . lungs."  
  
"What are lungs?"  
  
"They're what you use to breathe."  
  
"I'm scared." Long Tom's ears were flat against his head.  
  
"Don't be. I'm here, it's okay," Jukes assured him, gently. He scratched his head in puzzlement. "But . . . How . . . how did you get like this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jukes didn't quite know how to explain to the tiger-boy that he had once been a cannon. Fortunately, he didn't have to at the moment, because Hook was the next to see Long Tom.  
  
"Odds, Bobs, Hammer and Tongs!" Hook roared. Jukes turned and was shocked to see his shipmates standing at a safe distance from both Jukes and Long Tom, their jaws agape, save for Hook. "What the blazes is going on here?! Pray tell just what you did to our cannon, Mr. Jukes!"  
  
"I - I didn't do anything! I don't know why he's like this, honest, Captain! All I know for sure is he's no threat to us. So w-with all due respect, Captain . . . you can put that sword away."  
  
"Are you quite _sure_ he's . . . not interested in our demise?"  
  
"He hasn't made a move to hurt me and he's still in good enough shape to take a lethal swipe at me if he wanted."  
  
At this, Long Tom gave Jukes a reproachful glance; hurt that the boy would think the tiger-boy would harm him in any way.   
  
"Exactly how do you plan to get him back to his normal shape?" growled Hook. As exciting as this all was, he had bought Long Tom as a cannon and he'd be damned if the creature could still shoot cannonballs out of his mouth. From the looks of him, the mangy half-feline was having a difficult enough time with hairballs.  
  
"I don't know Cap'n . . ." Jukes faltered.  
  
"Well, see that you find out. Although," he mused, smiling suddenly. "Peter Pan may find out to his own peril just what awaits him the next time he flies to pester us!"  
  
"Cap'n, I'm afraid Long Tom is in no shape to--" Jukes began, when Long Tom interrupted him.  
  
"Who is Peter Pan?" the creature asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Jukes answered.  
  
"What witchcraft is this?!" yelled Hook, eyes widening. "It speaks?! I will not condone that unnatural beast on my ship!" With a metal ringing, the sword left its scabbard. Jukes got to his feet hurriedly.  
  
"Captain, he's still our cannon and he's sick enough. You shouldn't harm him further!"  
  
Jukes was now directly between Long Tom, who cowered on the deck in confusion and terror, and the advancing pirate captain.  
  
"Are you saying that I _shouldn't_ harm him, or are you saying that you won't let me harm him?"  
  
"Please Captain . . . just because he can talk . . . well, it's strange, but it's not hurting anybody, is it?"  
  
Hook glared and Jukes felt a tremor go through him as his Captain's pale blue eyes bore into him. "You have some gall, you worthless dull-brained scut!" Hook growled, raising a hand to strike Jukes.  
  
A loud roar made him look up sharply and Hook found himself staring into a pair of glowing white eyes. Long Tom was standing, one arm wrapped around his aching stomach, but the other arm raised, claws bared for assault. The tiger growled warningly, any trace of fear gone.  
  
Hook knew he could take the tiger down, but he was impressed. He lowered his fist and stimultaneously, Long Tom lowered his claws. The tiger-boy staggered to place himself in front of Jukes but nearly collapsed as the pain became too much for him to stand.  
  
"Long Tom!" Jukes bent forward to help the tiger, but Hook moved Jukes aside with a sweep of his arm.  
  
"Long Tom . . ." Hook said, haltingly.  
  
The tiger looked up at him, one ear cocking backwards, a look of distrust on his face. "Yes?"  
  
"I must say, I am impressed. It appears your new form may give us an advantage . . . now that you're able to maneuver yourself and don't have to depend on a certain young miscreant to be of use to us."  
  
The tiger-boy shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Hook frowned momentarily, then seemed to understand something. "Naturally, you don't remember where your loyalties lie. Very well. Let me _remind_ you. You were made to serve the Jolly Roger and to defend the ship and its crew from a flying ragamuffin called Peter Pan. As a cannon. However, since your appearance seems to have been mysteriously altered," here Hook shot Jukes a suspicious glare, "we will simply have to make adjustments, won't we?"  
  
Long Tom did not look as if he understood any of this. Jukes nodded at him and he mimicked the boy's action.  
  
"Very good, then. Jukes! See to it that Long Tom is well-taken care of until you can find some means of restoring him back to a proper cannon. And clean up the bilge water that Long Tom retched up on the deck as well."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"You'd best hope that Peter Pan doesn't come by for one of his _charming_ little visits. I doubt Long Tom can stand more seawater."  
  
"If Peter even touches as a whisker on Long Tom's head, I swear I'll---" Jukes was beginning to growl, when Starkey made a very Important Announcement. (Starkey was forever making Important Announcements, since he saw himself as such an Important Man.)  
  
"I don't believe," Starkey announced, "We have anything in the way of food for a tiger-creature such as this one."  
  
"What do you mean, Gentleman Starkey?" demanded Hook. "We have meat don't we?"  
  
"Yes we do, certainly, but I daresay you already know what Cookson makes of _that._" sniffed Starkey. Cookson made a very rude gesture at Starkey using one hand and a ladle. Nobody had the slightest idea what it meant, but Cookson looked rather pleased with himself for the rest of the day.  
  
"Tigers eat it raw anyway," said Jukes, shrugging.  
  
Long Tom looked up at him curiously. _We do?_  
  
"In any case, Long Tom's been havin' gunpowder and cannonballs shoved down his throat for so long, I doubt he'll care what Cookson's food tastes like," laughed Mason.  
  
Here there might have been another entertaining and mysterious rude gesture, but Cookson had already retired below decks to burn Starkey's toast and eggs. And this time, it was personal.  
  


* * *

  
The day passed without consequence and soon the sun was about to set over the horizon. It was only then that Billy allowed himself to relax; Peter rarely ever attacked the Jolly Roger at night. As he sat on the ship's railing, turned to watch the sunset, he felt a soft warm presence at his side.  
  
Jukes looked down and smiled. "Hey."  
  
"Hi," said Long Tom, grinning up at him. The tiger moved closer and purred in a pleading tone. His ears twitched and Jukes grinned as he realized what Long Tom wanted. Surpressing his laughter, Billy lifted his hand and scratched Long Tom behind the ears. Long Tom relaxed, bending forward and resting his elbows on the ship's railing.  
  
"Feeling better than you were this morning?"  
  
"Much better. What about you, Boy?"  
  
"Why do you call me that?" Billy asked, bemused, his hand stopped scratching Long Tom's fur. Long Tom stood up hurriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong? I thought it was your name. I heard Mullins call you that earlier.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong. My name is Jukes. Billy Jukes."  
  
"But I thought Jukes was some sort of insult. The way that man, Hook, was saying it . . ."  
  
Jukes smiled ruefully. "Well, that's my name."  
  
"I like 'Boy' better. The way Mullins said 'Boy' . . . that . . . that sounded nice."  
  
Billy laughed. "I guess it's because Mullins is a bit more fond of me than Captain Hook is. Now, why did you ask if _I_ was feeling better?"  
  
"Because . . . because this morning you had been lying so still I thought you were broken."  
  
"Oh, no, no. I was just sleeping."  
  
"What's sleeping?"  
  
"You're full of questions, aren't you?" Just like a kid. Jukes suddenly knew how Mullins must've felt when he was teaching Jukes the tricks of piracy. The boy had wanted to know _everything_ Mullins knew. "Sleeping is something you do when you're tired."  
  
"What's tired?"  
  
"It's just something living animals and people do. Their bodies wear out from so much moving around, that they need to lie still for a few hours, and in the morning, they're as good as new."  
  
"Will that work for me? Tomorrow I'll be as good as new?" queried Long Tom, excitedly.  
  
"I don't know, Long Tom. I wish it were that simple. When people get sick, it's usually different." With a shudder, he remembered how close he had come to losing Mullins to Neverfever. If it hadn't been for Slightly . . .  
  
"Who's Slightly?" Jukes' eyes widened in surprise. Long Tom . . . Long Tom could read his thoughts? But how? "Er . . . um . . . s-someone I can't talk about freely. He's one of my friends."  
  
"Oh. Okay. If he's your friend, I won't hurt him."  
  
"I don't want you to hurt _anyone_," Billy said forcefully, turning to look at Long Tom sternly. He blinked, confused. Where on earth had _that_ come from? Billy felt guiltly as he saw Long Tom's hurt expression. "I'm sorry, Long Tom, I didn't mean to snap."  
  
"But . . . Captain said I had to. And you told me to nod yes."  
  
The boy regarded Long Tom in a long moment of silence, then turned back to gazing out at the sea. "Yes. I did, din't I?" he asked, his voice heavy with sadness. "You were made to hurt people. Actually, to k-- . . ." Billy couldn't bring himself to say the word, so he trailed off into silence.  
  
As a cannon, Long Tom had been unfeeling. He had served his purpose mechanically and without prejudice. But now he was a living, breathing, _feeling_ creature . . . so _innocent_. Jukes suddenly wanted Long Tom to have nothing to do with any of this pirate business. He wanted the tiger to be able to stretch out and enjoy the sun on his fur, not have to tear Lost Boys asunder with his claws and teeth.  
  
Long Tom let out a contented sigh, his whiskers tickling Jukes' skin as Billy continued to stroke the tiger's fur absentmindedly.   
  
"Hey, Billy."  
  
Billy looked up and saw Mullins beside him. He smiled at the older pirate, then turned back to watch the sky turn dark.  
  
Robert watched Jukes, as the lad's fingers raked gently through Long Tom's white fur. The older pirate had never expected the fairy dust to have this sort of effect on Long Tom. So much for fix-things-over-night powder. If Mullins hadn't stolen it, he'd have returned the rest of it to the fairy by now and demanded a refund. A tiny prick of fear entered his heart just then; how was he going to help Jukes turn the tiger back to a cannon? What if it couldn't be done? Hook was not going to be pleased. Not one bit.  
  


* * *

  
Long Tom seemed to improve after a couple days of Jukes' tender care. The tiger-boy wasn't able to stomach fish or raw meat just yet, but Jukes had found a little goat's milk in the galley. After much coaxing and a detailed explanation about why living things were _supposed_ to eat and drink, Long Tom lapped that up. Jukes knew that the cannon had never been alive before, and was thus unaccustomed to eating, drinking, and living. But the tiger was alive _now_, and whether or not he recognized the pangs of hunger or thirst, he still wouldn't have the instinct required to find food and water for himself. His body needed nutrition if it was going to continue in this state.  
  
The tiger-boy became more active when the last of the seawater had been purged from his lungs. He was playful and inquisitive, but seemed to prefer to sit still for hours on end, just breathing softly and staring out over the sea. Jukes would sit beside him once his chores were finished and talk with him as he'd always done before. And this time, the answers were not imagined.  
  
As soon as the boy was near him, Long Tom would start purring, and when the boy touched his fur to stroke him, the tiger-boy would close his eyes in contentment. Sometimes he would even fall asleep, with his head resting against Jukes' arm.  
  
Hook was becoming a little impatient with the process of Long Tom's recovery. At the end of the day, Hook called Jukes to his cabin for a conference.  
  
"Mr. Jukes, I thought I understood that you were going to find a way to either change Long Tom back, or train him to be an useful ally to the Jolly Roger?"  
  
"Aye, Captain," Jukes said, uneasily.  
  
"Well, it appears to me that you've grown incredibly fond of your 'pet' half-tiger."  
  
"Yes, I mean, no Captain."  
  
Hook sighed. He knew Jukes to be one of his smarter pirates, but a pirate that was still more child than man. And children tended to love pets; something that Hook, having lost his childhood so many years ago, didn't view in an altogether welcoming light.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but just then, a cry of alarm filled the air followed by an umistakable crowing.  
  
"Peter . . . Pan . . ." growled Hook, eyes darkening. He shoved past Jukes and flung open the door to his cabin. "Today you die, you miserable brat!"  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" laughed Peter carelessly. Hook growled and without warning, whirled to Jukes. "Where's the tiger-boy?" he whispered to the startled gypsy.  
  
Jukes' eyes scanned the deck and realized with a sharp stab of panic that he couldn't see Long Tom anywhere. "I . . . he was right --"  
  
"RAAAAWWWRRRR!!!"  
  
Billy saw a flash of white and heard Peter scream in shock and pain. The next thing he saw was Long Tom pinning the struggling boy on the deck, teeth bared for the kill.   
  
The cannon was back . . .   
  
"Yes!" yelled Hook triumphantly. "Kill him!" The tiger stood still, unmoving. Hook frowned slightly. "I said kill him!"  
  
Jukes closed his eyes, trembling. He knew that Long Tom was created to do this, but he couldn't stand it. Angry at himself for losing control, Billy blinked back his tears and forced himself to watch what was about to come without flinching.  
  
However, the tiger-boy refused to obey a second time. Hook lost his patience. "Stupid beast! I order you to kill him!" the Captain roared. "Now!"  
  
Long Tom seemed to be struggling internally. Still holding Peter down, his eyes lost their white glow and he looked up at Hook, then to Jukes, then back to Hook again.  
  
"What _are_ you waiting for?" Hook yelled.  
  
"Killing . . . Killing's not right . . . Jukes said I shouldn't . . ."  
  
Jukes' eyes widened. The boy's thoughts were cut short as Hook turned on him.  
  
"What cozening is this!? What have you told him, boy? Not to obey me?!"  
  
Caught up in his rage, Hook struck Jukes across the mouth when the young pirate failed to answer quickly enough. All hell broke loose with that one blow.  
  
Abandoning Peter, Long Tom sprang forward to protect his master. "NO!" Jukes yelled, terrified for Long Tom's life. The tiger's eyes blazed and his fur bristled, but he made no further move to harm Hook. Instead, he stood in front of the boy protectively, still growling low in his throat at the Captain.  
  
Peter was airborne again and dusting off his clothes as if nothing had happened. "I think that's enough excitement for today," he laughed, trying to cover up the tremble in his voice. Looking a trifle paler than normal, Peter sped off toward the Underground House and prepared to tell a great tale of how he'd bested a live tiger.  
  
_Are you allright, Billy?_ Long Tom asked, alarmed at the blood trickling from the gypsy boy's cut lip.  
  
"I'm f-fine . . ." stammered Jukes. _Not for long,_ he thought ruefully. Hook was glaring at both the tiger and _him_.  
  
"I want a direct answer, boy. Why won't Long Tom obey me? His _owner?_"  
  
Long Tom snarled at him in reply. "You are _not_ my owner . . ."  
  
"Yes, he is," Billy muttered to him softly. "He . . . he bought you. Well, in your cannon form."  
  
Long Tom drew himself up to his full height which was one inch shorter than Billy's and thus not very impressive. "It doesn't matter who _bought_ me. I don't belong to Hook. Your blood is my blood, Billy. I belong to _you_."  
  
Jukes' eyes were wide as comprehension dawned on him. _Your blood . . . my blood . . ._ He remembered that he had cut himself on Long Tom and his blood had most likely dripped into the tiger's main controls. And whatever miracle had brought Long Tom to life had somehow been affected by his blood.  
  
"What did he say?" demanded Hook, scarcely believing his ears. "Serves only _you_?! Serves a slip of a _boy_ over _me?!_ What witchcraft did you use to revive him, Jukes? Answer me!"  
  
Too afraid to speak, Jukes could only tremble as his Captain raged on. Hook started forward then and he cringed, prepared for another blow. Beside him, he heard Long Tom growl warningly at Hook.  
  
"Cap'n, hold!" called out one of the men, in a guilty tone.  
  
"What, Mullins?" Hook growled.  
  
"It wasn't the boy's fault," Mullins spoke up in a shaking voice. His eyes stayed glued to the deck.  
  
"Of course it wasn't," Hook said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "You'd say just about anything to protect that young wretch. Unless you have a damn good reason, don't dare to interfere with--"  
  
"It was me," Robert blurted out quickly. "Not the boy. Me."  
  
Jukes' jaw dropped. There was a long silence on deck. Hook crossed his arms and glared at Mullins. "Explain," he commanded icily.  
  


* * *

  
Long Tom paced the small cramped cell anxiously. His tail lashed against his legs as he sought a way out in vain. It broke Jukes' heart to see him this way.  
  
"Easy, Tom. It'll be allright," Jukes tried to calm him down. Long Tom gave a pitiful mewl and crouched by the bars. With a trembling hand, Billy reached out to stroke him behind the ears. The thought that it would be the last time he ever saw Long Tom alive made tears spring unbidden to his eyes. Slowly he sank to his knees, leaning his forehead against the bars. Long Tom watched him in silence.  
  
Hook's orders had been painfully clear. Both Jukes and Mullins were to go to Small Monday Island and retrieve the antidote to the powder Mullins had used on Long Tom before daybreak. Were they to fail, Long Tom would be put to the sword. And in the meantime, the tiger-boy was confined to the brig.  
  
"I'm sorry, Billy," Long Tom said, so soft that Billy barely heard him.  
  
"Don't be," he answered. "It's not your fault."  
  
"I should have behaved. Starkey says it was my big mouth that got me into this mess."  
  
"Starkey's a jackass. Don't listen to him."  
  
"He's right. I should have listened . . . but I was confused. At who to listen to . . . you know? Did . . . Did I do the right thing? By not killing that boy?"  
  
Jukes looked up, tears streaking his face. "Of course you did the right thing. I'm proud of you. I only wish I could have protected you the way you protected me."  
  
The soft sound of Mullins clearing his throat made both look around. "Er . . . we should be gettin' the longboat ready. The sooner we leave, the better."  
  
"Sure. Just a few more moments," Billy answered. "Tom . . . if . . . if for some reason, I don't make it back in time . . . please forgive me . . ." Jukes' throat was closing up. Angrily, he wiped away his tears. "I just want you to know that I . . ." Jukes could not say another word. His throat hurt too much with the sobs he was holding back.  
  
Long Tom reached a paw through the bars and did his best to wipe away Jukes' tears. "I love you too," the tiger-boy whispered. Billy almost did sob, but he caught himself and gazed back at Long Tom, grateful that the tiger understood what he could not say.  
  
Before he wasted any more of Long Tom's precious time, Jukes got to his feet and walked past Mullins without even looking at him. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Mullins; the danger Long Tom was in happened to be just as much his own fault as it was Hook's. But since none of it ever would have happened if Mullins hadn't coated Long Tom with that powder, Billy was angrier at Mullins than anyone else.  
  
Mullins in turn, already felt guilty for putting Billy through this, even if it wasn't intentional. The boy probably _hated_ him now. He looked back at Long Tom who sat dejectedly on the floor, huddled against the bars, and felt pity for the tiger-boy as well. Hook's pride had made the Captain take such extreme measures. Robert knew Hook could easily handle Long Tom; the tiger was strong and lethal, but he was incredibly naive and just as vulnerable to the point of a blade as Jukes was. The only real 'threat' Long Tom imposed was to Hook's leadership. Why would the crew follow a pirate who couldn't even control his own cannon? What if Jukes decided to use Long Tom _against_ Hook? No. The clever old codger wasn't taking any chances.  
  
Long Tom looked up at him. "Mullins?"  
  
"Yeh?" The older pirate asked, startled out of his quiet thoughts.  
  
"Jukes doesn't hate you. He's just mad at you. Even if I die . . . I don't think he'll ever hate you."  
  
The tiger-boy's green eyes stared back at him solemnly. Mullins blinked slowly. How in the name of all that was holy . . . amazed, Robert shook his head and gazed back at the young tiger. "Don't you worry, lad. I got ye into this mess . . . an I think I've got a way to get ye out."  
  
Long Tom's tail twitched with curiousity. 

* * *

  
Billy jumped in the longboat after untying the lines and wordlessly took up the oars. He was making it a point not to look at Mullins. Equally silent, Mullins took up his own pair of oars and the two began to row towards the shore.  
  
It wasn't until they were halfway there when Billy spoke.  
  
"So why'd we take this big blanket?" he asked.  
  
"It's a couple disguises. So we ain't recognized as pirates."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You gonna be cold to me all night?"  
  
"Mullins --" Jukes said, sighing. "Truthfully, I don't know what to think or say to you right now. I know you were trying to help me . . . but I . . ."  
  
"But ye don't like the way it turned out. Sometimes the best of intentions turn out all wrong. It happens. Your inventions are only one example," Mullins added wryly.  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry. You're right. I have no reason to be angry with you."  
  
"Stop hatin' yourself at let's get rowing. We don't have all night, ye know."  
  
"Right!"  
  
The tension between them gone, Billy and Mullins reached Small Monday Island and tied the longboat to a rotten log. "Now fer our disguises," Mullins said, picking up the blanket.  
  
"What are disguises?" asked Long Tom sitting up. Jukes gasped.  
  
"Long Tom?! How . . ."  
  
"I told ye ta keep quiet, tiger-boy," Mullins growled, good-naturedly.  
  
Billy grinned at the older pirate. "Mullins, you're terrific, you know that?"  
  
Robert choked and sputtered, not expecting this. "Enough of that!" he barked, grateful it was too dark for Billy to see him turning red. "Let's go already! The faster we get off this cursed land, the better."  
  
As soon as Billy had draped the blanket over Long Tom to hide his appearance, he and Mullins donned their own disguises.  
  
The faeries flew by them, unconcerned with their appearance, though Long Tom did attract some unwanted attention whenever he tripped over the sheet draped arond his body. "This is making me trip," he complained. "Ouch! I just stepped on my own tail again!"  
  
"Aw, quit yer whinin. At least ye ain't in drag," Mullins said, picking the tiger-boy up and brushing the dirt off of him.  
  
"Hey, Mullins! This way!" Billy said, waving to him, and ducked down a side street. Mullins and Long Tom hurried after him and Mullins heard a familiar voice selling his wares.  
  
"New and improved fix-it dust! It'll work this time, I promise!" the fairy called out in vain. Other fairies were passing him by, not even giving him a second glance. "It's just two crystals! Okay . . . one crystal! A half crystal! And that's my final offer! Someone? Anyone? Please?!"  
  
"Pathetic," muttered Mullins. "Can't believe I wasted me time stealin' from him."  
  
"Excuse me," said Jukes walking up to the old fairy. "Um . . ."  
  
"Oh, back for a refund, are we? Well forget it!"  
  
"No, I'm not here for a refund."  
  
"You gonna buy somethin?" the fairy asked, perking up considerably.  
  
"Well, no, not exactly . . ."  
  
"Then forget you. Fix-it dust! Come an get your fix-it dust! Half a crystal! Oh, come on lady, a guy's gotta eat!" the fairy begged a passing female pixie.  
  
Jukes sighed. "_Listen_ to me. I need your help with something."  
  
"Persistent bugger, aren't you?" the fairy man demanded, fluttering into Jukes' face. "Say! You look familiar . . . ain't you one o' dem pirates?"  
  
"Er . . ."  
  
Mullins groaned. There went their cover. "Look, we ain't here to cause trouble. We're here to do business."  
  
"Eh?" the old fairy asked, suspiciously. "What kind of business?"  
  
"I ah . . . _borrowed_ a sample of the fix-it powder you were sellin' last time . . ."  
  
"Oh you did, did you?"  
  
"Aye . . ."  
  
"That wasn't fix-it powder, by the way. It was something else entirely. And hopefully, you didn't use _all_ of it."  
  
"Y-y-you knew?!" Mullins demanded, startled.  
  
"I know everything!" boasted the fairy.  
  
"Then why don't you know how to make decent 'fix-it' dust?" Jukes asked wryly.  
  
"Oooh, aren't we Mr. Smarty-pants! Look kid, it's not my fault your sticky-fingered friend grabbed the wrong pouch! Although you should be grateful he did . . . otherwise your tiger friend there woulda ended up as something pretty awful . . ."  
  
"Do you have the cure?" Mullins asked his patience growing thin and already ruffled at being called 'sticky-fingered'.  
  
"Cure? What _cure_? It ain't like he's been diseased, you know," the fairy said, flitting back and forth. Playfully, Long Tom batted at the small being, nearly succeeding in flattening it between his paws.  
  
"Hey! Careful!" yelped the fairy vendor.  
  
"Can you help him, then?" Jukes asked, anxiously.  
  
"Do you want me to?" the fairy replied shrewdly, looking the boy over.  
  
Billy was taken aback for a moment, but then he lowered his head, knowing what he truly wanted was impossible. "If it keeps him from Hook's blade . . . yes. I do."  
  
"Very noble of you, young man. You care about Long Tom more as a friend than as a pet."  
  
"Jukes? What does he mean?" Long Tom queried.  
  
Billy sighed softly. "Another question, aye? You've so much to learn still. If you were to stay like this . . ."  
  
"I am, aren't I?"  
  
"No, Long Tom. We're going to turn ye back into a cannon, remember lad?"  
  
"But I'll still be 'me' . . . won't I?"  
  
Jukes turned away. "I don't know . . ."  
  
"What's wrong, Billy?" Long Tom asked, worried.  
  
"I have to do this. But I don't like it. I feel like I'm snuffing your life out . . ."  
  
"It's either this or Hook, lad," Mullins said.  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
"It's a hard choice," the old fairy vendor consoled him. "But if you value Long Tom as a living creature, you'll make the right decision."  
  
"I'll make the right . . ." Billy started to repeat softly. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. "Long Tom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you choose? Do you want to stay the way you are and go live in the forest . . . and be free of Hook, or . . . do you want to be a cannon again?"  
  
"If I'm a cannon, will I be near you?" was the soft reply.  
  
Billy took the tiger-boy by the shoulders. "Listen now, you can't . . ." _You can't love me that much. Is that what I'm trying to say?_ Lost for words, Jukes struggled to continue. "You have to think for yourself, Long Tom. What do you want? Are you happy this way?"  
  
"I'm happy whenever I'm near you."  
  
"But in order to be near me . . . you . . . you'll have to be steel and cold and unfeeling . . . you'll have to be a cannon again."  
  
"And I won't be sick or scared or hurt or alone."  
  
"But--"  
  
Long Tom reached out and took Jukes' hands in his paws. "Is it really my choice, master?"  
  
"Y-yes," Billy answered.  
  
"Well, then, I choose to be a cannon."  
  
Jukes nodded painfully, and without another word he and Long Tom embraced. Mullins looked away, telling himself firmly that he was _not_ crying and it was only some of that damn fairy's dust irritiating his eyes that was making his vision blurry.  
  
"Allright. If you're ready . . ." the old fairy dug into his pocket and pulled out a glass vial with silvery milky liquid swirling within. "Drink this. It should work within a few seconds."  
  
Long Tom's ears flattened against his skull. "Don't be afraid," Billy told him gently.  
  
"I'm not," the tiger-boy said bravely, and took the vial from the winged vendor. He unstoppered it and looked at Billy lovingly. "Jukes?" he suddenly asked in a pleading tone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you please . . . well . . you know . . . one last time?" Long Tom grinned sheepishly.  
  
With a fond sigh, Jukes reached out a hand and scratched him behind the ears. Long Tom sighed in contentment. "Thank you."  
  
Long Tom tilted back his head and as carefully as he could, tipped the elixir into his mouth.  
  
"You miserable, mangy, curs!" an voice roared out. Jukes spun around to see Hook, Smee, and Starkey advancing toward them.  
  
"Captain?!" Jukes stammered, standing in front of Long Tom. Fairy shoppers shrieked at the approach of the pirate Captain and flew about every which way to get out of his path.  
  
Hook shoved Jukes aside, and stopped. "So, it's done, then."  
  
Jukes turned around and saw the tiger-shaped cannon staring back at him through its carved eyes. He felt a funny stabbing sensation in his heart, but he told himself that this was what Long Tom had chosen and that the tiger was happy where he was.  
  
"Let's go back, Billy," Mullins said, placing a hand on Jukes' shoulder. "Our work here is done. We've been meddlin' with magic far too much for my tastes."  
  
Hook motioned to Starkey and Smee and they began to drag Long Tom back towards the second longboat Hook had arrived in. Alone, Billy and Mullins walked back to their own boat. Of the old fairy vendor, there was no sight. He had most likely been frightened off by Hook.  
  
"Ye did the right thing, Billy. I know it was hard for you to let him go . . ."  
  
"Aye . . . I just hope he's truly happy the way he is right now."  
  
"He is. An' he'll stay that way as long as ye don't let him take any more swims in the ocean."  
  
Billy actually laughed out loud and Mullins joined in.  
  
"I'm gonna miss him . . ." the young pirate said as they rowed toward the ship, but he said it without as much of the heavy sadness he had felt before.  
  
"I know. But ye'll see him someday. At least _one_ more time." Mullins said, grinning at him mischievously.  
  
"What?!" Billy asked, nearly dropping his oars in the water.  
  
"Well, if ya care to remember, that fairy vendor never did take back that powder . . ."  
  


THE END

  



End file.
